


【锤基】无关爱情

by yanyanstar



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 21:02:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19753765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanyanstar/pseuds/yanyanstar
Summary: 别看标题起的这么文艺，其实它只是篇PWP……Loki又双叒叕被绑架了，这回绑他的是谁呢(坏笑)囚禁，半强制预警





	【锤基】无关爱情

Loki醒来的时候视线内一片漆黑，刚从沉睡中苏醒的大脑转动的十分缓慢，以至于他想起床为自己倒杯水时才意识到自己的手被铐起来一根铁柱上，嘴里还被塞着口球。他有些茫然的动了动胳膊，手掌中冰冷又坚硬的触感和大腿间传来绳索的摩擦感让他心中警铃大作，他这才发现自己正光着身子以跪趴的姿势被绑在某个物体上，屁股的位置被垫的高高的，忽略手铐和绳索，自己现在的姿势简直就像一只撅着屁股饥渴求操的狗。

他用力的挣扎了两下发现并没有什么作用，嘴中的口球让他无法言语，只能发出嗯嗯啊啊的声音。这应该是个沙发凳，Loki用力的压了压身下的物体，默默地想。

漆黑的房间让他无法感知时间，他甚至不知道自己为何会遭遇这种事。他过得穷困潦倒，不可能因为财产问题而突遭横祸，更不用提感情纠葛，君不见他已经打光棍多少年了。Loki想破了头都想不到到底是谁，又为什么这么对他。

在这漆黑的寂静中，Loki尝试了几乎所有他能想到的挣脱方法，并全以失败告终。他累的趴在沙发凳上，嘴里喘着粗气。被迫保持这样的姿势让Loki感到非常羞耻，他将头深深地埋在沙发凳中缓解心中尴尬的情绪。

可随着时间的流逝，Loki心中的恐慌渐渐盖过了羞耻。虽然无法得出准确的时间，但他可以确定自己已经被晾在这好几个小时了！没有衣服的覆盖让Loki冷得发抖，或许自己会死在这里，还是以这种荒唐的姿势，他颤抖的把自己缩成一团无声留下绝望的泪水。

饥饿和寒冷以及无穷无尽的黑暗几乎击垮了Loki，他甚至觉得自己需要的不是找到逃走的办法，而是一杯热水一条毯子一块面包。

就在Loki陷入绝望深渊的时候，他听见了开门的声音。

“唔，唔！”Loki剧烈的挣扎起来妄图吸引来人的注意，他的小腿和脚背用力拍打着地面，手铐狠狠地击打在铁柱上发出清脆的响声。漫长的等待让他希望对方能立刻注意自己而不是继续将他扔在这，他害怕自己真的以这种淫荡的姿势死在这里。

“唔！唔！”得不到回应的Loki继续挣扎着，被口球堵住的嘴发出断续的声音，涎水顺着嘴角溢出，滴落在身下的沙发凳上。

脚步声由远及近，Loki渐渐停止挣扎，他紧闭双眼用力的低着头，双手紧紧的握着手铐和冰冷的铁柱。他听见了脱衣服的声音。

Loki紧张的弓起身子，等待着未知的插入。但让Loki没想到的是，对方只是在他身上盖了一件衣服，就又走掉不知去做什么了。衣服是对方刚脱下来的，披在身上还能感受到对方身上的余热和清香。不是被扔在这里自生自灭就好，Loki龟缩在温暖的衣服中，咬牙忍住了泪水。

没多久，Loki听到对方越来越近的脚步声，还没有做好准备，身上的衣服就被掀开扔在一边。突然的冷气让Loki打了个寒颤，他不安地扭了扭身子，轻轻的咳嗽了一声。

“叫我Thor。”神秘男子轻轻地在Loki耳边呼着气，拽下他嘴中的口球。

“Thor”男子的双手轻轻揉捏着他的乳头，身后半挺的性器摩擦着大腿根部的软肉，火热结实的肌肉擦碰着自己冰凉的皮肤，Loki紧闭眼睛颤抖着发出声音。

“你可真美”Thor的手轻轻划过Loki的脸，捏着他的下巴转过他的头，低头亲了下去。Thor轻轻的咬着Loki嘴唇试探的伸了伸舌头，发现Loki完全没有阻止的意思后，他用舌头顶开Loki的牙齿，挑逗着里面的柔软。温柔的缠绵逐渐变成火辣的纠缠，外溢的涎水顺着唇舌相交的地方慢慢向下流淌。

突然摸到后穴的手让Loki轻轻的抽了一声气，手指在穴口处轻柔的打圈按压，指甲细细的划过穴口的每一处褶皱，异样的感觉让Loki不自主的夹紧了屁股。捏着下巴的手动了动，似乎在提醒他放松，可Loki却更加紧张起来。他控制不住的颤抖着，眼泪也不受控制的涌出眼眶。Thor停下亲吻的动作，在黑暗中凝视着Loki。Thor的沉默让Loki愈加慌张，他咬紧牙关拼命地摇着头想止住眼泪，却在Thor轻拍他肩膀的瞬间崩溃大哭。

“Thor……Thor，我……我们认识么？为……为什么，你能不能……能不能，放了我……”Loki泣不成声，恐惧紧紧抓着他的心脏，让他几乎说不出一句完整的话来。

绝望的哭声并没有让Thor动容，他一语不发、不紧不慢的轻轻拍着Loki的肩膀，隐藏在黑暗中的眼睛异常平静的盯着身下颤抖着哭泣的人。

Loki的哭声越来越小，他紧紧地抓着手铐，咬紧牙齿低声啜泣，憋在心中情绪让身体无法停止颤抖。不知过了多久，Loki才停止哭泣，他深吸一口气抽泣了两声，哆嗦着抬起头看向Thor的方向。

“好点了吗？”Thor温柔地抚摸着Loki的头发，在他的耳边低声问到，另一只手却向他的身下摸索去“那我们继续吧。”

Thor的话让Loki的心完全沉了下去，这个男人看似温柔的表面下散发着危险的气息，他根本不在意自己的死活好坏，或许自己只是他的一个玩物。突然冒出的想法让Loki打了个激灵，他轻轻的扭了扭身子，转过头主动吻上Thor。为今之计只有努力讨好这个男人，才能逃离这个可怕的噩梦，Loki努力的抬起腰贴着Thor健壮的身体，用大腿轻轻的摩擦身后挺翘的性器。

Thor却扭头躲开了Loki的嘴，他一手按住Loki扭动的身体，低头去亲他的耳朵。灵活的舌尖划过耳骨，在耳轮和耳屏上轻轻描绘了片刻又向下舔舐。他温柔的亲吻啃咬着Loki的每一寸皮肤，Loki被舔弄的微微颤抖，他不自主的用力握紧手铐呻吟出声。

身后的小穴因为Thor的手掌来回摩擦而慢慢渗出肠液，空虚的骚痒感一波接一波的传来，Loki迫不及待地扭着屁股等待着Thor的插入。

“不要这么心急”Thor抬起身趴在Loki耳朵上轻轻的呼了一口气，身下的手指毫不犹豫的插了进去。

“啊，嗯。”手指的进入稍稍缓解了后穴的空虚感，Loki抬了抬屁股配合着手指的抽动。确定Loki已经适应后，他插进了第二根手指。

Thor的大脑袋突然贴到Loki的脸上，黑暗中Loki只能看见他眼睛中反射的光“我把手铐解开，但你只能抱着椅子，不能有其他动作，好不好？”低沉温柔的语气却将吓得Loki连连摇头又拼命点头“我不会，我不会。”稍显滑稽的一幕让Thor轻笑出声，他挤进第三根手指用力的顶了顶里面紧缩灼热的肠肉“好孩子。”

紧致的小穴在手指的扩张下慢慢变得松软，Thor顶了顶周围的肠肉慢慢撤出手来。突然空虚下来的后穴急促的伸缩着，粉嫩的穴口一张一闭，似乎邀请着手指的再次进入。Thor重新贴在Loki的耳朵上，他亲了一口被反复舔舐过的耳轮压低声音说“你准备一下，我要进去了。”想了想又加了一句“可能会有点疼，忍不住就说话。”Loki紧张的抱紧身下的沙发凳，忙不迭地向Thor点头。Thor笑着拍了拍Loki肩膀，慢慢抬起身子。

看着黑暗中乖乖趴在自己身前的模糊身影，Thor扶住自己坚挺的欲望，抓着Loki的腰，慢慢插向小穴深处。虽然已经做过充分地扩张，Thor的尺寸依然让小穴难以接受，Loki牢牢地抱紧椅子，咬牙抽着气缓解身后的疼痛，直到身后人的胯部贴到了自己的屁股，Loki才长舒一口气。

全部插进去的Thor并没有立刻抽动阴茎，反而慢慢的低下身贴在Loki身上，一只手轻轻的抚慰着他因疼痛而半软的欲望，一只手来回揉捏着他胸前的红缨，嘴唇用力的吮吸着Loki的后脖颈，Thor的抚慰和后穴里的炽热粗长的跳动渐渐烧走了疼痛，Loki难耐的扭了扭屁股示意着Thor。Thor亲了亲他的脸，慢慢活动起来。

温柔的抽动逐渐变成快速的抽插，Thor双手抓着Loki肩膀用力攻击着小穴中柔软紧致的肠肉，胯部狠狠地撞击着Loki的臀肉，交合处发出淫荡的水声。

一波又一波的猛烈撞击让Loki久久不能回神，他沉浸在情欲的快感中无法自拔，混乱的意识使得他无法说出完整句子，只能发出断断续续的呻吟。

后穴的中的快感让身下的欲望越发挺拔，Loki想悄悄的抚慰自己又怕被Thor发现，只好扭了扭屁股试图吸引Thor的注意力。

“怎么了？”Thor低头去亲Loki的耳朵。

“碰碰我，碰碰我的……”Loki被耳边突然传来的热气吓得一动不动，低着头小声地重复着自己的需求。

Thor没有为难Loki，他低头亲了亲Loki的脸蛋，顺势吻住Loki的嘴。一只手绕着Loki的乳头打着圈，一只手向他胯间摸去。

Thor一边套弄着Loki的欲望，一边不停胯间的动作。他快速的撞击着小小的穴口，每一次进入都向更深处顶弄着，在Thor疯狂的撞击和温柔的抚慰下，Loki尖叫着射了出来。

Thor没给他缓冲的时间，他咬着Loki的嘴唇，胯间抽插的速度越来越快，很快，粘稠的精液从Thor的阴茎中喷涌而出，填满了Loki的小穴，顺着两人交合的位置缓缓流出。

Thor静静的趴在Loki身上，回味着刚才的性爱。歇了一会，他慢慢地抬起身子，解开Loki腿上的绳索将Loki拽了起来抱在怀中。

“宝贝，别发呆了，夜还很长呢。”

END  
我写的基妹们太可怜了，总是碰到奇怪的锤哥，嘿嘿嘿。


End file.
